Underworld: one and a half: Viktors Return
by ZombieSquirrel
Summary: This is how Selene really killed Viktor not like in the moives..... R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any Underworld Characters the rights belong to the makers not me!**

**Underworld: The Beginning of the End.**

**Chapter 1: The Return of Viktor **

We all know that Selene was responsible for the death of Viktor, but we also know she was responsible for bringing him back and yet she doesn't know this. At least not yet. She will know though when Marcus finds her.

"Michael we need to keep moving." said Selene looking behind her waiting for more vampires to creep around the coroner

"Stop, rest here for a minute or two." said Michael looking at Selene.

The two rested there for a while and when they awoke it was time to move with out rest. They ran out of the Lycans hide out and dashed for a small Maserati which belonged to Selene. She opened the door and slammed it just like that.

"Sit down and shut up." she said as she started and floor it.

"What the fuck, are you trying to kill us." said Michael has he watched Selene speed off into the night.

"No, I am trying to keep us alive. If you don't mind I will make sure we get there in a hurry." said Selene as she looked in the rear view mirror.

The car sped off into the darkness towards the outwards of the London area. What they had not realized was that the body of victor was not dead but hibernating in its place where it had fallen. It wasn't long until Alexander Corvinus had shown up to pick up the bodies of the fallen vampires and Lycans.

"Look at this mess. This is going to stir up a lot of dust in the war." said Alexander looking over the dead body.

Alexander realized what he was looking at. It was the body of Viktor but he didn't know who was responsible. Alls he could do was gawk in amazement that the great Viktor was dead. In the back of his mind he could feel the change of the war coming. Alexander ordered the bodies of all of dead peoples, vampires and Lycans to be moved to his base where they would be analyzed.

Selene and Michael where now out side of London and where heading off in the distance to a small shore to escape to Ireland or Europe. Selene got out of the car and walked towards a dock where there was a small boat.

"What are you doing?" asked Michael has he followed Selene.

"I am getting you out of here so I can bring back Marcus." said Selene stopping and turning around towards Michael.

"No, we need to stick together." said Michael pulling Selene to back to the Car.

"Fine but where do we go?" suddenly she thought and pushed it out of her lips "We'll go to the bunkers and you'll be safe there." she and him climbed back into the car and drove of again into the night.

With the bodies of Amelia, Viktor and several other people like Lucian aboard Alexander's ship there would be an absence now a different kind of absence. Alexander and a team of doctors where now digging into the chest cavity of Viktor.

"Ouch." said a doctor as he cut himself on a knife over Viktor's corpse.

A splat of blood fell to the body of Viktor. Viktor's body began to move it was not very steady but it was a move. Since the head and the part of the head that had been slice off where so close together they began to fuse back together to form Viktor's head. It was only a few moments later and Viktor was awake. In his first few moments he attacked Alexander killing him. Viktor had done something brave and bit Alexander. In which Viktor began to grow in strength and now it wouldn't be long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Living Behemoth **

It was now six hours after Selene had killed victor the first time but this meant there was something greater and more unique coming it was only thought to be Marcus because he was the only one whom could take a hybrid form. Kraven and the rest of the coven on the other hand had decided it was time to wake up Marcus to he could end this threat.

"Move out of the way." said Kraven as he pushed him self through the door into the chamber where Marcus's coffin was. "Lift it up now." he said has he looked at a vampire.

"Yes, sir." said a vampire who turned a knob and stood back as the coffin came shooting up.

"What…." said Kraven and then he herd the noise it was Marcus he had already been awaken.

Marcus was angered and was pissed he was making use of the vampires by chopping there heads of with his wings and playing baseball with there head. Blood was going every which way and when it was Kravens' turn Marcus landed and walked up to him. Kraven was not going to go down without fight so he grabbed a gun and opened fire towards Marcus. Marcus was not affected by any of the bullets and still walked towards him.

"Tell me why am I like this?" said Marcus as he pulled hi wings out.

"I don't know…." before Kraven could finish his sentence Marcus drove his tipped wings into the chest of Kraven.

"Now I will find out you lies." said Marcus as he ripped open Kraven and began to drink his blood. "So many so full of hate." said Marcus as he turned and threw Kravens body towards the glass plated down causing it to shatter.

Selene was now in a safe bunker close to the castle where she needed to go. Inside of her she felt that there was something going on. She grabbed a first aid kit and walked up to Michael.

"We can't stay here for to long, we'll be found." said Selene as she grabbed a small wound on Michael's arm and put just a little bandage on it. "Drink this." said Selene as she grabbed a bag of blood from a small freezer.

"No I can't do that." said Michael as he threw the bag on the table.

"You are going to have to. You won't last long if you don't. You'll be wanting blood soon so don't let it over power you." said Selene as she rampaged through the gun racks searching for that perfect gun.

"Where are you going?" asked Michael as he stood up and walked towards Selene.

"I am going to the castle I must find Marcus he will understand why I did what I did." said Selene as she packed her guns onto her body.

She turned and walked up to Michael and gave him a kiss. She then hurried out of the bunker and ran


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Feeding**

Michael was left alone in the bunker and since he wasn't ready to give into his new life he decided to leave and try and get something to eat. He walked out and stepped down the tunnel in which he had come from. When he was outside the tunnel he drew his coat closer to his neck trying to keep himself a little warmer. Alls that could be herd was the animals of the forest which kind of spooked Michael out. From east came the sun with its shinning glory. Yet it wasn't over the peak of the mountain which meant Selene had time before she would be killed. Michael was walking down hill towards a small café and diner. He walked in and it seemed everyone was staring at him.

"What would you like kid?" asked a waitress as she walked up to him.

"I would like ham and eggs." said Michael as he took his seat.

It was only a twenty or so minutes when the food had arrived. Michael began to eat. Not just eating it normally but like a rabid dog that was starving to death. Michael was drawing attention to himself just like Selene warned him not to. Then from the Television came a warning. The warning was a warrant for the arrest of Michael Corvin. Michael sense grew and he watched as two police officers got and went outside to there police car. From behind the diners bar came an older heavy set man holding a shotgun and warning Michael not to move.

"Please don't do this." said Michael all he could do was stand up and when he did he began to change to his Lycan and Vampire mix. The old man could only stand there frozen in himself.

The body of the old man went flying out the window the police officer went over and checked out the body. The body was cover with its own blood. From the left came Michael still in his hybrid form. He grabbed the police officer and ripped his head drunk the blood the oozed out of the chest. The other office only stared and watched Michael. Suddenly the officer got in his car and ran off.

The officer was driving quickly away not looking back. Behind him was Michael running to catch up. The officer finally looked back into the mirror and saw the hybrid coming and swerved hitting a small truck. The instant after this occurred there was a massive explosion. An explosion so massive it caused my Michael to lose grip on the ground and slide back several hundred feet.

Meanwhile Selene had managed to get back into the Castle in which she had learned that Marcus was awake and Kraven was dead. Only a few minutes later Selene had stolen another Maserati and sped off back to the bunker. From behind him came Selene angrier than ever. She slide the car to a stop just inches away from hitting Michael.

"I told you to stay in the bunker." said Selene as she sprung out of her car

"I got hungry." said Michael as he changed back into his human form.

"I still told you to drink that blood. Now you have killed." said Selene as she opened the door and climbed in "Get in a let's go." she said waiting for Michael to get in.

"Sure, when need to hurry." said Michael as he herd the flap of massive wings.

Selene didn't hesitate she floored it causing the tires to spin. The car took off and from behind came Marcus in his form.

"Oh shit we have a problem." she said has she looked back in her review mirrors. "Take the wheel Michael." she said as she grabbed his pistols from her side. She turned her head just a little bit and shot four rounds two of which slammed into the chest of Marcus.

"Slam on the brakes." said Michael

The car came to a stop and Selene turned to look out the window. She was amazed it was Victor and he looked pissed. He was just because he was thought he was the only one who knew who killed him. Selene again floored it pushing the car into the snow and down the side of the mountain. From above came the movement of the sun which meant shelter had to be found. Selene did the only thing she could think of. She went even faster causing the car to bounce and move in a hasty form.

"Hold on Michael!" she said as she jerked the steering wheel to the left causing the car to turn of and slide even faster down the mountain.

Selene prayed for one thing at that moment and that was the prayer that she was right about what she just did. The car suddenly slammed into a wall. Selene poked her head out to make sure the coast was clear.

"Come on Michael will be safe here." she said as she grabbed Michaels hand and pulled him out of the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Marcus meets Victor **

While Selene and Michael where in the cave Victor and Marcus had seen each other which meant all hell was going to break lose.

"Marcus what a pleasant surprise to see you here." said Victor wearing that same evil smile and that same evil look.

Marcus didn't say anything he only launched and attacked. Only Victor was smarter than this he was out of the way before Marcus could attack. Now it was Victors turn. Victor was wearing is robes just like the night before. He opened them and drew out two Uzis and open fire on Marcus..

Meanwhile Selene and Michael where now watching the two massive leaders fight from the small cave.

"We need to make a move for It." said Selene as she watched Victor take a punch.

"Where are we going to go Selene?" asked Michael as he watched the fight.

"Well I'll tell you this where not staying here. They find us for sure if we do." said Selene as she looked over her should for some path way. "There we'll go deeper into the tunnel." said Selene as turned and ran. "Come one Michael." said Selene as she started to run down the path.

"Give me a sec…." his words were cut of by the shot of a gun.

"Move it Michael." she said with that over expressive tone that was normal for her.

The two now began to run down the path and just as a precaution Selene threw two grenades. When the grenades went off there was a loud bang and then the area of the cave collapsed. Selene and Michael where both on the other side and where still running down and down.

Back above…. "Don't you think it's time to die Victor." said Marcus snarling

"It's too late am already dead." said Victor as he pulled a sword from hi back.

"You never did get over losing that sword." said Marcus as laughed

Marcus and Victor were now in a stare down waiting to make a move. Marcus lashed out slicing Victor's hand making the sword fall to the ground and bounce. Before the sword could actually fall to the ground Victor had already picked it and threw it at the chest of Marcus. Marcus dodge but not fast enough the sword went threw his right wing causing him to sputter. This didn't stop him though he was still flying away. Victor could only laugh for he had scared of the creation. Yet in the back of his mind he knew this was not the last battle between them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Season of Death**

It was nearly twelve hours later and Selene and Michael lay sleeping in the depths of a dark cave. They where not laying separate it was them together as one just as a new couple.

"Michael wake up." she said as she turned over to look him in the eyes.

"I am awake." said Michael waiting for that look.

"We might need to get up move on." said Selene as she sat up covering her naked body.

"You're right Selene." said Michael as he got up slipped on his ragged and torn pants.

"I know where to go." said Selene as she searched for something cold and blank. Selene had pulled out a small map and began twisting it around. "Here where here." said Selene as she pointed to a small dot on the map.

"Where do we need to be?" asked Michael as he slipped his shirt on.

Selene wasn't thinking of that but what happen that night.

"Michael did we…?" asked Selene as she was cut off by the words.

"Yes and I knew we would." said Michael looking away from her.

From behind now came something more interruptive. A rock slipped and crashed into the ground making Michael and Selene jump. Selene had pulled out her pistols and Michael posed for the fight.

"Come out, and die." said Selene has she turned her back to the wall.

From behind her jumped a Lycan and it began to bite but not before Michael could throw the Lycan off of her. Selene jumped up and fired her pistols hitting the Lycan several times in the chest.

"Don't do that again." she said as she walked up to the Lycan and pulled the triggers.

The echo of the shots could be herd and this caused even more rocks to fall slamming to the ground.

"Look Selene." said Michael as he pointed towards a small ladder.

"Go." she said still waiting for something to come out of the darkness.

Michael dashed for the ladder and jumped up it and was out of the cave. From above Michael jumped and slammed into the ground. Then came Selene still with the pistols in hand.

"We need to find a car." said Selene as she searched for a car with her eyes.

Suddenly from in front of them a came an Audi Le Mans Quattro. She pointed her guns at the drive and gave him the look to get out and get lost.

"Get in Michael." she said as she climbed into the car.

Michael climbed in and they where off. She was now heading some where different. She was heading back to London and she was doing it in a hurry not stopping for anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Mark of the War.**

The night was young and it was never ending now. The only light came from the front of the odd ball shaped car. Viktor was now proving himself in London standing on the ship on which he had killed Alexander on. From the center counsel of the car came a loud ringing noise.

"Do we answer?" said Michael staring at the side of Selene's face.

Selene picked up the phone and waited.

"Dear girl come out and play watch as I pray for your prey." said a mysterious voice..

"Viktor." said Selene as she began to tense.

"Come to me and you might be spared, I'll be at the London harbor." said Viktor as he threw the phone into the harbor.

"How did he…" said Selene as she lost sight of the road.

Selene wasn't hesitating to get to Viktor speeding around corners and other vehicles. She now knew she was at the London Harbors where Viktor had said to meet him. She climbed out of the car and walked towards a large black cruiser.

"Come out Viktor." said Selene as she pulled the guns out of there holsters.

"Selene you time to die is now." said Marcus as he landed on a tower.

"Marcus what a surprise." said Viktor stepping out of the hull of the ship holding up Alexander's body. "Does this look formerly." said Viktor as he threw the body towards Selene. Marcus came down and slammed to the ground.

"I will kill you Viktor." he said as he ran towards Viktor. Marcus had grabbed Viktor and threw himself and Victor into the water. Giving Selene the opportunity to run for her life.

Before she could run she herd the voice "Selene." from Alexander

"Oh god your alive." said Selene as she kneeled to the side of Alexander.

"There's not much time, Please bite me and take the rest of my knowledge." said Alex as he began to fade into death.

"But…." she was cut of by a massive explosion that had taken out the ship. She now crawled up to Alexander's neck and bit.

In her eyes where millions of memories and lies that had been told to both the Lycans and Vampires which had filled the blood of Alexander that was now in both Victor and Selene. The memories where now subsiding and ending. Selene climbed up and got back into the car slamming the door shut.

"We need to get out of here." said Selene as she slide the car into reverse and swirled it around. She clicked it into drive and sped off.

Marcus and Viktor where now at the bottom of the harbor on which the two had fallen into, Marcus was using his wings to attack Viktor, Viktor was using a massive sixteen inch sword swinging and hitting Marcus every so often. Marcus hah finally gained the strength clipping the sword in two. Viktor by now had let go of the sword and launched an upper cut to the chin of Marcus sending him straight up. Marcus came streaming down to the hard ground of the docks. His body slammed cracking the concrete in several spots. Viktor was soon to follow coming straight up with a trail of water behind him. He slammed into the ground where Marcus was laying. Marcus had rolled out of the way dodging the attack Viktor had made.

"Marcus you disappoint me." said Viktor has he grabbed Marcus by the neck.

"Do I?" said Marcus as he tried to stick his wings into Viktor.

From behind the two came Selene firing her guns at the wings of Marcus and legs of Viktor.

"Get down and shut the fuck up." said Selene as she still fired.

Suddenly Selene took at hit launching her back into a wall knocking her unconscious. Marcus had thrown the punch. Not knowing Viktor was already on the move it was over. Viktor had grabbed another sword and swung hitting Marcus in the side of the head launching him into the ship. Viktor had turned and pulled out a small detonator and pushed the button. Sending the ship into the depths of oblivion Marcus was dead or thought to be and the ship was gone. Viktor had turned back around and looked for Selene and noticed she was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Sonja**

Selene and Michael where now speeding off again. Moving outwards towards the Buckingham palace. Again the phone rang… Both Michael and Selene where stunted by the ringing.

"Do we answer?" said Michael.

Selene nodded and picked up the phone. On the other line was a silence that was to be broken.

"Selene." said some strange voice.

"Hello, who is this?" said Selene looking at the number.

"This is some one close to Viktor." said the voice

"Sonja." said Selene as she looked up.

"You knew which is bad." said Sonja "I want you to meet me at the palace." said Sonja as she hung up the phone.

Selene who had already passed the palace jerked the wheel hard to the right and spun the car around.

"What are you doing?" said Michael as he pushed against the door.

"Some one important is at the palace." said Selene as she pulled up to a stop sign. "Fuck this." she said as she blared through the stop sign.

Selene was speeding again this time a little more recklessly. This meant there was rubber and people flying every where. She noticed a young girl standing next to a small water fall in the circles of the palace. She knew it was Sonja and she knew that this was Viktor's daughter. She pulled up next to the girl and slammed on the brakes sending herself and Michael forward. She climbed out and slammed the door shut. Michael was right behind her. She walked over to the girl. Selene dug in her pocket and pulled out an amulet.

"This belongs to you." said Selene as she cupped it into Sonja hand

"Thank you for returning this." said Sonja as she closed her hand around the amulet.

"How did…" said Selene being cut off by Sonja

"It was Alexander he gave me the power to live again." said Sonja as she pressed against a wall. "Come with me." she said as she walked to a limousine.

"Michael stay with the car." said Selene as she walked with Sonja.

"No he is to come with us." said Sonja has she climbed into the limo.

The three climbed into the limo. The journey was to take them somewhere safe while Viktor reigned down on the streets of London….. Which was the area of Southampton, but on the trip there the most would be revealed.

"So how did you keep so quiet?" asked Selene as she looked out the window.

"The Americans which you will meet will explain." said Sonja

"Then this trip is to be a short one?" asked Selene.

"Yes, I hope my father doesn't know I am alive." said Sonja


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Americans**.

The limo had pulled up to a giant manor which was decorated to look like an Insane Asylum. Which the affect was working it was dark and cold. Selene followed by Michael and then Sonja climbed out the limo.

"Follow me please." said Sonja as she took the lead.

Selene took the presence and fell behind Sonja. The three walked almost a mile to the main doors. Sonja pressed the small button causing the door to open. Sonja walked in and walked over to a butler.

"Bring me some clothes." she said.

"Look at this place Michael its so massive." said Selene as she looked around at all the architect.

"I know." said Michael as he looked at some older weapons on the wall.

"Welcome to my home." said a person cloaked standing on the top of a flight of Stairs.

"A beautiful home you have." said Selene as she turned toward the person. "Let us get to business I have people to kill." said Selene

"I think those people can wait." said the cloaked figure removing the cloak

"Amelia but you were dead." said Selene

"My decoy was killed by the Lycans not me." said Amelia as she descended down the stair case.

"Then why haven't you stepped in to help the vampires?" asked Selene.

"Because I wasn't for sure if any where left." said Amelia as she walked closer to Selene and Michael "Who are you?" asked Amelia to Michael

"I am Michael Corvin." said Michael

"The one who has made the hybrid?" said Amelia.

"Yes." said Michael

"Please tell me what do you need." sad Selene as she grabbed a gun from her side a placed it on the side of Amelia's head. "I am not afraid to kill you now let's get to the business or I am gone." said Selene

"Fine please put the gun down." said Amelia.

Selene dropped the gun to her side and looked at Amelia.

"How is Viktor alive?" asked Selene.

"I don't know, but we need to kill him and soon." said Amelia walking to a closed door. "Take this." said Amelia as she opened the door revealing a massive armory. "Take my car." said Amelia throwing the keys to Selene.

"Thank you Amelia." said Selene pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Your welcome and please don't fail." said Amelia.

From above the windows shatter and figures dropped to the ground. They figures pulled out automatic weapons and opened fire. Selene jumped into the opened door. Michael transformed and went for the door too. Michael was less successful and took a shot in the back of the head. Selene was watching and screamed when the bullet entered and exited Michaels head.

"Michael no." she said as she stood up and grabbed a gun.

Selene fired the gun rapidly killing all the ones in front of her. The gun clicked and Selene threw it to the ground and grabbed her almighty pistols. She found the one who shot Michael cocked the gun and fired. The head that she shot busted and sent blood and guts in every which way. Selene collapsed at Michael's chest and wept for her love. She grabbed her gun and stood up and looked around waiting for someone to come out and tell her this was only a dream. She now knew it was real and went back to the armory and grabbed multiply guns. She was quick while grabbing guns throwing them into the bag. She now dashed for the garage making her breath had and heavy. She walked into the garage and noticed what was there. It was a black Ferrari three sixty coupe she threw the weapons in the passenger seat and jumped in and was impatient about waiting for the garage door to open so she just drove.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Vigilance **

In the moments Selene set out for Viktor the body of Amelia had risen from its place. Amelia looked around searching for guards and the body of Selene. She walked into the garage and knew where Selene had gone. She now walked back into the foyer where Michael's body lay. She kneeled beside him and bit her arm. The bite mark began to bleed and the blood dripped down into Michael's mouth.

"Soon you will wake and you will understand why I have chosen to save you." said Amelia as she stood up and walked away.

Selene was now going as fast as the black Ferrari could go not stopping for any small detail. She wrapped a corner and saw the slightest glimmer of sun light. She thought to herself "That it's time to get somewhere safe…" She slid the car a little to the left and down a small dirt road. The dirt road led to a small building that was made with concrete which had a giant symbol of a vampire clan. Selene stopped the car and climbed out. She walked up to a massive metal door and knocked.

"Let me in." said Selene

"Why if it isn't Selene." said a small and frail voice. "What do you want?" said the voice.

"Kahn I need to get inside before the sun rises." said Selene pounding on the door.

"Selene the coven wants you dead." Said Kahn as he walked towards the door he was only thinking of Selene when he said this so he unlocked the door. "You got till dusk then you have to go." said Kahn quickly letting Selene in and the slamming the door shut.

"Thank you Kahn." said Selene.

Selene walked over to a small bed like thing and lay down. She closed her eyes and was asleep….

Back at the Americans place….. The body of Michael was now healing. Yet Amelia had died the moment the sun hit her. Sonja had escaped to the underground in a small safe area. The home looked like a wreck now bullet holes where in every wall windows where missing. This all meant that it could be notice and unwanted attention could be coming. It was nearly noon when Michael had finally woken up. He stumbled across the foyer to the garage.

"Selene." screamed Michael as he stumbled to the floor. "Where are you?" asked Michael as he fell unconscious.

Michael and Selene both slept until it was nearly dusk.

"Selene wake up." said Kahn.

"Okay I am awake." said Selene springing from her bed.

"Selene I want you to have this." said Kahn as he pulled out rounds and two magnums.

"Why thank you Kahn. I am sorry to bother you." said Selene as she grabbed a bag and started putting things like weapons in it. "Kahn I may never be back. I wanted you to know…. Erika loved you." said Selene as she walked out the door to her black Ferrari.

She climbed in and started the car. Clicked in reverse and spun around leaving the bunker behind in the dust. Kahn was standing in the drive of the bunker he mumbled "I know she does." Selene was not slow about getting to London. She took the car and made it go as fast as it could

Michael on the other hand was now just waking up. He was now able to walk allot faster. From his senses he could here the sound of a helicopter. He knew this wasn't good but he got up and made his way to the roof


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Darkness Growing.**

On the roof…. It was not just a helicopter it was someone that was wearing a black arrangement of clothes. The figure turned and opened fire from two small pistols missing Michael. Michael jumped and landed on the ground. He change to his hybrid form and jumped for the helicopter. The helicopter tilted to the right sending Michael falling to the ground. Michael used his body weight and landed smoothly on the ground. The Helicopter was now heading north towards the city of London. Michael was on the ground chasing the helicopter on foot. The sun was now beginning to peak over the horizon. The chopper came lower in altitude. Michael jumped digging his claws into the side of the metal bird. The weight threw the chopper of balance making it tilt nose up. Michael was not aware how had attacked Amelia's home. For it was Marcus who had some how escaped from the ship that Viktor had launched him into.

"Let go." said a voice as guns wrapped around towards Michael.

Michael jumped up and grabbed onto the barrel of the gun and launched the man out of the chopper to the ground. Michael snarled and watched the cloaked figure.

"So Michael how does it feel to be one of two hybrids?" said the Marcus

"There's only one that's me." said Michael still watching the man.

"Oh how wrong you are." said the figure as he pulled back his hood revealing it was none other than Marcus.

"You're dead." said Michael as he jumped towards Marcus.

Michael ripped through the metal sending bot himself and Marcus to the ground. The two hit the ground causing it to crack. Marcus was the first to get up and stumble to Michael. Marcus grabbed Michael by the throat.

"You should have watched me die." said Marcus as he snapped Michael's neck. "Look what I have to do to my own blood." said Marcus holding Michael just a little higher.

"You're wrong." said Michael as he grabbed Marcus's arm and kick him in the gut sending Marcus into a tree.

The fight was on Michael jumped towards Marcus launching out. Marcus was more defensive and took on hits. Michael was about to do something very brave and fool hearted. Michael grabbed a tree branch that had fallen and pushed it into the chest of Marcus.

"You're dead now." said Michael has he drilled the stick deeper into the chest of Marcus.

"I will return." said Marcus as his head exploded into millions of pieces.

Michael changed back into his human form and looked over the body making sure it was dead. For Selene things where moving a little slower she had only made it to the depths of the city where the Buckingham palace was. She knew she would have to move faster to get Viktor. She looked over her shoulder and realized that it was almost sun rise again. She pulled into an underground parking and turned the car off. She laid there waiting for the day to end.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Fall of the Blade.**

Viktor was standing on the ledge of the ship and thinking of the past when he was raising his daughter. It was nearly a thousand years ago on a night as dark as a black hole. Viktor stood watching his daughter standing there chained to a post. You could see in the eyes of Viktor that this was devastating. Lucian watched as he love died on the post being burnt by the sun. Viktor realized he was dreaming again. Selene pulled up in her black Ferrari and stopped sliding around right at the tip of a small destroyer.

"Viktor you will die." said Selene as she jumped out of the car pulling her pistols from her side.

"Selene what a surprise." said Viktor as he grabbed his sword from the case it was in.

Viktor jumped down trying to hit Selene but she dodge kicking him in the back of the knee. Viktor fell to the ground and got back and threw the sword missing Selene but taking a pistol. Selene fired her other pistol and hit Viktor in the chest. She waited for the body to fall to the ground. But when it didn't she knew it meant Viktor had bitten Alexander. She looked around and jumped up landing on the railing of the destroyer. Viktor was right behind her. Viktor who had grabbed his sword out of the wall tried again to slash at Selene missing. Viktor pushed forward. Sonja who had arrived on a small motorcycle grappled Viktor and threw the sword overboard. She punched her father in the face. Viktor took his hands and grabbed Sonja's neck and threw her against the destroyers' bridge. Sonja got up and stared at her father and laughed.

"You a pitiful old man my father." Sonja said as she laughed

"Sonja, I should have made sure your body made it to the crematory." said Viktor pulling out a small dagger and pelting it at his daughter.

Sonja took the dagger in the chest and fell to the ground. She was not dead but playing dead. Viktor was not aware and walked up to his daughter. He kicked her body over and ripped the knife out. From behind Viktor came Selene with Viktor's sword in her hand. She jumped and kicked Viktor off the ledge off the destroyer into the water. Sonja who was now bleeding from the wound was trying to stand up but was unsuccessful. Sonja was so out of strength she just crawled to the ledge. She let out a tear that hit the surface of the water. Selene walked up behind her and kneeled wiping the blood of Sonja's face.

"You'll be fine." said Selene as she wiped the blood from Sonja's face.

"But, I never got to understand what he meant." said Sonja now weeping for her fathers love "He was my father." said Sonja looking at the water.

"He was a butcher that's all." said Selene.

Viktor was not dead and was pissed. He came jumping out of the water onto the deck. He walked up to Selene who was startled with fear for her weapon was on the deck two foot behind her. Viktor watched Selene stand up. Viktor took the moment she should stood up and kicked making Selene hit her head on the lower decks of the ships hull knocking her unconscious. Viktor picked up his daughter (Sonja). Her hands where draped around his neck and he walked off the ship. Towards Selenes' car, when he got to Selenes' car he placed her daughter in carefully. Viktor climbed in and took off leaving Selene lying on the deck.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Dream of Selene.**

Selene who was still lying on the deck was in a coma. Michael who had found where Selene was dashing for her, he felt the cry she gave as she collapsed onto the deck of the ship.

The clouds where growing thick and the moon had disappeared behind them within these clouds was a storm brewing. Selene faded into her sleep and she saw the one thing she always wanted to it was her mother. Her mother was standing there waiting for Selene to grab the basket of clothes sitting on a red brick wall in the middle of a courtyard. The sun was shining and Selene was alive not being burnt to a crisp. She walked slowly to the basket and looked inside and saw the tattered and torn clothes lying in there. The clothes to her eyes where beautiful since they weren't black and they weren't neatly pressed to her body, which they always had been. She turned walking towards a small wooden door. Behind her were to small children playing games. She turned a smiled she felt like this was home. She walked into a large stone home and sat the clothes down on a large oak table. She stepped to the window and watched as the sun began to sink in the west. She looked back over her shoulder and seen a portly old man dropped a carcass on the floor. She turned and ran to her father. She leapt into his arms. From the other side of the door was a scream. The screams lead to another scream which lead to another. Selene looked at her father and grabbed his arm hiding him behind a chair. The door busted open and a tall man with long gray hair walked in. Selenes father lashed a knife out and cut the arm of the man. The man took and ripped of the arm of Selenes father. The man walked up to Selene revealing his identity. It was Viktor, he kneeled beside her and looked at her face.

"You remind me of my daughter." said Viktor as he looked at Selene.

"Please don't hurt…" said Selene as Viktor slowly covered the mouth of Selene with his middle finger.

"You will be fine." said Viktor as he took and began to bite Selene.

Selene felt the memories of Viktor shoot through her head. One by one they tempted her to live. She felt Viktor's heart beat she felt his hand and his life go through her. The only memory that stuck in her head was the memory of Viktor's death as a human. She relayed and started talking.

"I see you there lying on a bed of silk. With a man sitting next to your bed side weeping and dripping blood. I see you die and then awake." said Selene as she woke from her sleep in the arms of Michael in a small warehouse.

Selene looked Michael in the eyes and wept tears of joy. She reached slowly with her left arm and grasped Michael neck and kissed him. Michael closed his eyes and felt the love that they would share spark.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 The Trip**

Michael and Selene where now sleeping holding each other. They where laying nude and where now sleeping with smiles. Viktor gad taken his daughter to Spain where they where to remain until Selene was delt with. Selene had woken up to see the face of Micheal nested next to her neck.

"Michael it is time to wake up." said Selene moving her hand to Michaels' hair.

"Let us forget what Viktor did and just leave to America or some other country." said Michael look Selene in the eyes.

"If we do that then it will proven that Viktor cna do anything he wants. Which means he could find us and kill us any way." said Selene playing with Michaels hair. "We need to get moving." said Selene sitting up and covering herself.

"We are we going to go?" said Michael looking at the face of Selene.

"We're going to the castle to take care of this problem." said Selene smirking at Michael.

The two got up and got dressed. When the two where ready the climbed into a 2001 Mini Cooper that was just sitting there. Selene started the car and drove off. She slipped around the cornor and around another. She drove withh grace and beauty. Selene looked into the mirror and saw two Chevy SSR's. The two where following close and quickly.

"Hold on." said Selene as she turned the wheel to the left.

The car spun into the cornor and pulled to the left moving at speeds over ninity miles an hour. She pushed agressivly dodging traffic and other obsitcals. They where two tall and slim men that stuck there heads out of the SSR's. The men had two submahcine guns. The opened fired. Selene was graceful and slipped around cars and buildings. Selene took and grabbed her guns from her side.

"Michael take the wheel." said Selene looking over her shoulder.

She took and Fired onto one of the two SSR's. She suddenly saw the one go up in flames hitting another car and flipping over a car. Selene grabbed the wheel and continued on her high speed. She again looked over her shoulder and saw that the second SSR. She rolled her eyes and spun the Mini around and shifted into reverse and watched as the SSR came up from behind. She slammed on the brakes turning to the right into a small parking garage. She was going backwards. She was just about to spin the car around when she saw the second Chevy come flaring into the garage. She looked at Michael and smirked cocking her guns. She opened fire hitting the gas tank sending the SSR to explode into super heated flames.

"Mabye now we can continue over little misson." said Selene clicking the Mini into drive.

Selene and Michael took the shortest route to the castle. When they arrived at the castle they sat and waited for the gates to open.

"Well Michael this is it we must find where Viktor has gone." Said Selene watching the gate.

It was nearly two hours before the gates slipped open. When they opened the two climbed out of the welly hidden Mini and slipped onto the Castle grounds.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Castles final moment.**

Selene looked at Michael and grinned. "Well it seems that this is going to be easier than I thought." she said as she laughed in the most appropriate way.

"Oh why is that." said Michael looking and seeing no answer.

"Look there's only two guards." Selene said as she grabbed her guns. "Well it's now or never." she grabbed her guns and stood up and fired.

She grinned and cringed as she fired her weapons. She missed only once but planted sixteen shots into the bodies of two vampire guards. From above came fire from a heavy machine gun.

"Oh shit to much." said Selene as she jumped for cover.

"Selene are you okay?" said Michael.

"No I am not okay." said Selene as she looked over to Michael. "Wait never mind I'm fine." she said looking and seeing that her wound was only a small scratch.

The Castle had now been alerted that there was a disturbance in the courtyard. This was shown by the light towers and dogs moving and shuffling around the area.

"What are we going to do Michael?" said Selene looking towards Michaels cover.

"Well we could make are way in and take the generators." said Michael.

"Maybe, or we can walk right in right now and take the main gates." said Selene looking at the main gates. She got up and ran towards the gates and shot the three guards on post duty.

"Or… Too late damn it." said Michael as he ran to Selene.

When Selene arrived at the gates she realized she made a bad move. There standing before her was Sonja. All Selene could do was look she was kind of stunted but she wasn't out of it. She cocked her gun and walked up to Sonja.

"Your life ends here." said Selene

"How funny of you to say something like that." said Sonja as she turned around and pointed her guns to Selene.

The two stood there each others guns pointed at the exact location to murder and vaporize each other at the slightest move. Selene squinted and twitched. Sonja stood there emotionless not even breathing or blinking. They where staring each other down bur from the left came Michael grabbing and pushing Sonja to the floor. Michael bit into the neck of Sonja and she bled and screamed. Her screams woke the castle and angered the trees. When Michael finally let off the sky let out a rumble and a smooth lighting strike. The strike leaded to a slight down pour. Selene stood over Michael and watched as the body of Sonja burned in a bright flame. She pulled the hair in hers eyes to the back of her head and stood.

"For this is the rain which the blood will spill and I will stand watching her die." said Selene as she stood blank and emotionless. "She got what she wanted." said Selene holding the back of Michael as he stood over the body of Sonja. "Now we must finish the job and put an end to Viktor." said Selene grabbing Michaels arm and pulling him up to her level.

The two ran to the main tomb where the three vampire leaders where stored until there rein was to begin. Selene looked finding several bodies which looked vampire and several that looked human.

"This was a massacre." said Michael.

"It was planned." said Selene turning and looking up to the stone roof. "This just doesn't feel right." said Selene. "Kraven, what happened?" as she looked at the body she realized he was dead. She bowed her head and a tear dropped. "He was right the others where evil." said Selene.

"Selene we must finish the job." said Michael.

"Your job was futile and pointless." said Viktor as he came walking in.

"Viktor, you will die for your sins." said Selene as she stood up and marched towards Viktor.

"It is about time you stood up for yourself." said Viktor.

"I should have let Kraven kill you." said Selene.

Viktor looked and sighed "He was my child just as you are, and it looks like my job is almost finished." said Viktor as he grabbed Selene by the throat. Viktor lifted her off the ground. "Let's see how well you hold up." said Viktor not looking at Selene's hand to see she was holding explosives.

"Viktor you will die just as your daughter did." said Selene as she kicked Viktor in the chest and fell to the ground. "Come on Michael we've only got ten seconds." said Selene as she dashed for the exit.

"You will pay for this Selene." said Viktor as he jumped to the roof and busted out a window and ran for his life.

The two jumped over dead bodies that lay on the floor. Selene was unaware that must of the bodies where her old friends. She only looked down when she had to. From behind a massive glowing ball was growing it was consuming all of the items and the walls. Selene and Michael saw a door and slammed into it. The door busted and the two went flying out into the well kept grass. When they landed that looked a seen the Castle was no more. Most likely this was the end of the vampires but she only could hope Viktor was dead.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Uncertain Trust **

Selene had fallen into a state of vague sleep. Michael had notice that some one was watching him and her.

"Come out who ever you are." said Michael as he looked around.

He stood up and twitched a little. The twitch which Michael had thought was nothing was actually a toxic dart. Michael reached and pulled the dart out. He threw the dart to the ground. Yet his hand did not let go Michael collapsed to the ground.

"Don't worry my friends this is only for your protection." said a voice that grabbed Michael before he could hit the ground. "Wake up." said the voice. "Isis grab a bucket of water." said the voice pointing of into the distance. Isis was a vampire like women with determination to win. She stepped up to Selene and splashed the water on her.

"Wake up Selene." said Isis. "Iris she's not waking from her sleep." said Isis pointing into the vampire's eyes.

"Give her time my love." said Iris.

"Do they know about Viktor?" said Isis looking at Iris.

"No they don't, but they will." said Iris looking at the lifeless body of Selene.

Selene jumped and woke at the same time. She scampered into an upright position. She looked like a frightened child looking for there mothers.

"Where am I?" said Selene grabbing Iris by the collar.

"You're in my home." said Iris slapping her hands down. "Please don't touch the collar it's older than you." said Iris slapping his collar clean.

"Don't mind him he's over compulsive towards that tunic." said Isis.

"Why am I here?" said Selene looking around.

"So we see him and kill him." said Isis.

The three looked up hearing the voice of Michael.

"Selene." said Michael jumping to her.

"We ask that you two remain here until we have located Viktor." said Iris.

"Sire the phone is ringing." said a maid.

"Give me a minute please." said Iris looking up. "I will be back as soon as I can." said Iris running to the phone.

"Selene we must know what happened, since the report is that you killed Viktor." said Isis looking over Selenes shoulder to Michaels' face.

"It was only a few days ago and I woke Viktor from his slumber in the tomb. When he awoke he sought to kill Lucian the Lycan leader. Michael was only in the middle. Marcus was awakened by Kraven. Kraven was killed on the spot." said Selene looking away from Isis. "Where are my guns?" said Selene

"They are being cleaned." said Isis. "I will return with them shortly." said Isis leaving the room.

"I don't trust them Selene." said Michael grabbing at Selenes shoulder.

"Neither do I Michael, but there going to help us I know it. Right now is the time we need that help." said Selene turning and kissing Michael.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Lie is The End.**

Selene and Michael had finally fallen to sleep waiting for the dusk to arrive. When it arrived the two sprang into action. They grabbed there guns. The walked to the garage in which Isis and Iris where standing.

"Are you ready to face him." said Iris

"Yes we are." said Selene.

"The map is in the car." said Isis "Go and never return." she said digging her head in Iris' arm.

"There is something incase you fail in the car to." said Iris looking at Selene

The two climbed into the car and opened the door speeding over into the night. The map led them straight to the location of Viktor which was in a small cavern outside of London. They sped of flying down the highway. In two hours they arrived when it would normally take four hours to get there. The climbed out of the car marching in line to the opening of the cavern. Selene entered first leaving Michael above. When she entered the door slammed closed. From outside she heard the screaming of Michael and the sounds of a hundred or so guns going off. She ran back to the door and slammed her fists against it.

"No Michael." she screamed letting tears fall from her face.

"Good job Selene you let him Die." said Viktor walking up behind her.

Selene stood up and grabbed her guns from her side and opened fire. The bullets weren't aimed for Viktor but two pulleys that opened another door. The door opened and she launched kicking Viktor in the gut through the door. Viktor and Selenes' bodies fell almost seventy feet. Selene landed on her feet. Viktor landed on his back. Viktor stood up and looked at Selene. Selene was holding a small detonator.

"Jesus Mary and Joseph." said Viktor as Selene pushed it.

From above the sounds of a small fighter plane could be herd.

"Good bye Viktor." said Selene

"This is Suicide." said Viktor

"I know and it will be painless." said Selene.

Again from above the shuttering of ground came a massive bomb. It slammed into the cavern and detonated. Turning the Cavern into ablaze meant of hell.

**The End…. **


End file.
